Cordero hacia el matadero
by Russian Psycho 3
Summary: Alice Kirkland espera a su marido en casa como cada día pero esta vez es diferente. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el francés se comporte de una manera tan inusual? [One-shot] [FrFem!Uk]


**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic que ¡no es RusPru! Esto es un hecho histórico... En fin, quizás el título os suene de algo y es que este fic, en cierto modo, no es mío. Está basado en un cuento de Roald Dahl, ****_Lamb to the Slaughter, _****perteneciente a una serie de historias llamado ****_Cuentos de lo inesperado_**** (****_Tales of the Unexpected_****), si os gusta el suspense os los recomiendo. Por lo tanto ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, siendo así de Roald Dahl y Hidekaz Himaruya respectivamente. La traducción de dicha historia y el intento de cuadrar los personajes en ella sí. Sin más dilación, dentro fic. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Cordero hacia el matadero**

La habitación estaba limpia y era bastante cálida, las cortinas se encontraban bajadas, las dos lámparas de mesa encendidas, la de ella y la que se encontraba cerca de la silla que tenía enfrente. A un lado suyo había dos vasos altos, uno con refresco y el otro con vino. También había cubitos de hielo en el cubo del termo.

Alice Kirkland estaba esperando a su marido a que volviese del trabajo. Cada dos por tres se levantaba y miraba el reloj pero sin ninguna ansiedad, ya que realmente lo hacía para satisfacerse a sí misma con el pensamiento de que a cada minuto que pasaba quedaría menos para su regreso. Sonrió tímidamente y, mientras, se concentraba en su costura con una curiosa tranquilidad. Su piel, este sería su sexto mes con una criatura en su vientre, a pesar de su tono blanquecino, había adquirido una cualidad completamente traslucida, sus labios eran delgados, y sus ojos, con una mirada verde esmeralda, parecían más grandes, más oscuros que antes.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco menos diez comenzó a escuchar, y unos instantes después, puntual como siempre, los neumáticos resonaban contra la grava, el golpe de la puerta del coche al cerrarse, las pisadas a lo largo del camino, la llave en la cerradura. Dejó su costura, se levantó y fue a la puerta a recibirle, dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios.

—Hello, frog.

—Bonjour.

La mujer rubia cogió su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero. Después, se acercó a la mesilla de las bebidas, para él una con alcohol y para ella una suave a pesar de tener cierta atracción hacia las bebidas alcohólicas; y momentos después estaba de nuevo sentada con su labor, él en la otra silla, al otro lado, sujetando la copa con una mano, meciéndola consiguiendo que el líquido se moviese en círculos.

Para ella, aunque no lo admitiese delante de su marido, era uno de los mejores momentos del día. Sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar hasta que no se hubiese tomado la primera copa, y ella, por su parte, estaba contenta de estar sentada tranquilamente en un completo silencio, disfrutando de su compañía tras haber estado "sola" demasiadas horas en casa. Le tenía aprecio a aquel hombre, se deleitaba con su presencia al igual que lo hacía con pequeños gestos, como su forma de sentarse despreocupadamente en una silla, cómo abría la puerta o simplemente su caminar por la amplia habitación. Aquellos ojos azules, la forma de su boca, su cabello rubio como el de ella, todo ello formaba parte de él y la inglesa lo quería.

— ¿Estás cansado?

—Oui —contestó—. Lo estoy —Acorde hablaba hizo algo bastante inusual. Alzó la copa y la vació de un solo trago a pesar de estar medio llena. La anglosajona no le estaba viendo en ese mismo instante pero lo supo de inmediato al escuchar el cristal contra la madera de la mesa. Paró su labor y se inclinó en la silla con intenciones de levantarse, de hecho ya estaba casi incorporada, cuando el francés la interrumpió.

—Siéntate.

Sin decir una palabra realizó su deseo y al mirar la copa pudo comprobar que estaba de nuevo llena, más que antes.

— ¿Puedes ponerte las zapatillas? Porque no tengo ganas de que manches el suelo que he estado limpiando todo el santo día.

—No.

Levantó la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que es una pena —comentó—, que a un policía, con la antigüedad que tienes en el trabajo, le tengan de pie todo el día. Aunque quizás te lo tengas merecido.

Como no contestó se centró de nuevo en su costura; cada vez que bebía podía apreciar el leve golpe que daba con la copa en la mesa.

—Francis —dijo—. ¿Vas a comer algo? No he hecho la cena porque hoy es jueves.

—No —contestó.

—Si estás muy cansado como para ir a cenar por ahí —continuó—, todavía no es muy tarde. Hay mucha carne y demás en el congelador, y podrías tenerlo aquí mismo sin tan siquiera moverte de la silla.

Sus ojos esperaron alguna respuesta por parte del francés, una negación ante la idea de que ella cocinará, una sonrisa ante su propuesta, algo, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

—De todas formas iré a por algo de queso.

—No quiero.

Se removió un poco inquieta en su asiento, sus ojos verdosos no se despegaban de su persona.

—Pero debes comer. Luego no me digas que no te dije nada y puedo hacerla perfectamente en un momento. Me… me gustaría hacerlo —admitió, dejando aparecer un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Podemos comer cordero. O cerdo. Te dejo hasta elegir. Hay de todo en el congelador.

—Olvídalo.

—Pero, Francis, ¡tienes que comer! De cualquier manera, lo arreglaré y después podrás tomar la cena o no, como prefieras porque no pienso repetírtelo.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó su labor en la mesa en la que se encontraba la lamparilla.

—Siéntate —pidió—. Aunque sea un minuto, siéntate.

No había sido hasta ese momento en el que comenzó a asustarse.

—Vamos. Siéntate.

Lentamente dejó caer su peso sobre la silla, observándole a cada instante con aquella mirada nublada por la confusión. El galo ya había terminado la segunda copa y la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Escúchame —murmuró—. Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El rubio no mostraba sentimiento alguno y mantenía la cabeza gacha de forma que la luz de la lamparilla cubría parte de su cara, dejando la barbilla y la boca en una sombra absoluta. Por su parte, la británica pudo divisar un pequeño movimiento en el músculo de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo.

—Esto va a ser un poco chocante para ti, me temo —empezó—. Pero he pensado acerca de ello, un buen acuerdo, y he decidido que de la única forma que puedo hacerlo es contándotelo. Solamente espero que no me culpes mucho por ello.

Por fin fue capaz de empezar. Le contó todo. No llevó mucho tiempo, cuatro o cinco minutos como mucho, y ella permanecía sentada totalmente derecha, con la confusión y el horror pintados en su rostro a medida que escuchaba cada palabra salida de sus labios.

—Así que ahí está —añadió—. Y sé que ahora es un mal momento para contarte esto, pero simplemente no había otro instante. Desde luego que te daré dinero y me aseguraré de que recibas los debidos cuidados. Pero no hay necesidad de poner ninguna queja. Espero que no. No sería algo muy satisfactorio para mi trabajo.

El primer instinto de la mujer fue no creerse nada de aquello, negarlo todo. Quizás él no había dicho nada, que todo había sido producto de su creativa imaginación. Debía de haber sido eso, seguro. Quizás si volvía a su labor y actuaba como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras que tanto le habían afectado, después, cuando despertase, no habría ocurrido nada raro.

—Iré a hacer la cena —apenas dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible y esta vez él no la retuvo.

Cuando atravesó la habitación no podía sentir sus pies tocando el suelo. No podía sentir nada excepto unos leves mareos y náuseas. A partir de ese momento todo era automático: bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano, encender la luz, el gran congelador, la mano introduciéndose en él cogiendo el primer objeto que encontrase. Lo sacó y después lo miró. Estaba envuelto en papel, lo quitó y volvió a mirarlo.

Una pata de cordero.

Bien, cenarían cordero. Subió las escaleras, sujetando el final delgado de la pata con ambas manos, y en cuanto entró en la sala de estar, le vio de pie al lado de la ventana dándola la espalda y ella paró.

—Por Dios —dijo el rubio, escuchándola, pero sin girarse a mirarla—, no me hagas la cena. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

En esos instantes, Alice Kirkland caminaba con ligereza hasta situarse detrás de él y, sin detenerse en ningún momento, alzó la gran pata congelada de cordero en el aire. La dejó caer sobre su nuca tan fuerte como pudo.

Fue como si le hubiese golpeado con una gruesa vara de hierro.

Retrocedió un paso, esperando, y lo más jocoso fue que permaneció de pie cuatro o cinco segundos, balanceándose suavemente.

Entonces cayó al suelo.

La violencia del golpe, el sonido, la mesilla volcada le ayudo a reaccionar. Sintió frío y asombro, permaneció quieta observando el cuerpo parpadeando muy rápido, sujetando la ridícula pata con ambas manos.

De acuerdo, se dijo. Le he matado.

Era extraordinario, ahora, lo clara que se había vuelto su mente. Así que comenzó a pensar a una velocidad de vértigo. Como mujer de un detective que era, sabía perfectamente que penalidad tendría aquello. Estaba bien. No le importaba. De hecho, sería un alivio. Por otra parte, ¿qué pasaría con el bebé? ¿O esperarían hasta su nacimiento? ¿Qué harían?

Alice Kirkland no lo sabía. Y ciertamente no estaba preparada para obtener una oportunidad.

Llevó la pieza a la cocina, la puso en una bandeja, encendió el horno, y la introdujo. Después se lavó las manos y corrió escaleras arriba dirección a su habitación. Se sentó enfrente del espejo, se maquilló y se llevó una mano a los labios y la cara. Intentó sonreír. Fue bastante peculiar. Probó otra vez.

—Hola Antonio —dijo alegremente, en alto.

La voz también sonaba extraña.

—Quiero algunas patatas, por favor. Sí, y creo que una lata de guisantes. Eso estaría mejor —Ambas, la minúscula sonrisa y su voz, eran más creíbles. Ensayó varias veces más. Cuando terminó, bajó las escaleras, cogió su abrigo, salió por la puerta trasera, atravesó el jardín y acabó en la calle.

Todavía no eran ni las seis en punto y las luces de la tienda seguían encendidas.

—Hola Antonio —dijo con un fingido pero verosímil entusiasmo, sonriendo levemente al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

—Buenas tarde, Alice. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Quiero unas patatas, por favor. Sí, y creo que también una lata de guisantes.

El hombre se giró y cogió de detrás de él una lata de guisantes de la estantería sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento.

—Francis está cansado y no quiere cenar fuera —dijo—. Normalmente solemos salir los jueves y ahora me toca venir a comprar porque no le da la gana salir.

— ¿Qué te parece algo de carne, Alice?

—No, ya tengo. Una pata de cordero, del congelador.

—Oh.

—No me gusta mucho cocinarla congelada pero le daré una oportunidad esta vez. ¿Crees que estará bien?

—Personalmente —dijo el tendero—, no creo que haya ninguna diferencia —Puede que si la hubiese porque eran bastante conocidas las cualidades de la inglesa en la cocina al igual que su amabilidad por lo que no menciono el tema—. ¿Quieres patatas para hornear?

—Claro, estaría bien. Dame dos.

— ¿Algo más? —el tendero ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Has pensado algo para después? ¿Qué le vas a dar tras la carne?

—Bueno, ¿qué me recomendarías?

El hombre castaño y de ojos verdes se paseó por su tienda—. ¿Qué tal unos crêpes? Sé que le gustan.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Le encantan.

Y ahí fue cuando todo fue guardado en una bolsa y la inglesa pagó la compra, dedicándole una de sus mejores pero minúsculas sonrisas.

—Gracias, Antonio. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Alice. Y gracias a ti.

Y ahora, se dijo a si misma mientras aceleraba el paso hacia su morada, todo lo que haría sería volver a casa y ver a su marido que la esperaría para la cena; y debería intentar cocinar lo mejor que pudiese porque el pobre francés, su marido, estaba destrozado del trabajo; y si, cuando entrara a la casa, encontraba algo extraño, trágico o terrible, entonces naturalmente sería chocante y se preocuparía, estaría afligida y horrorizada. Ella no esperaba encontrarse nada. Solamente volvía a casa con la compra. Alice Kirkland regresaba a casa con la compra la tarde de un jueves cualquiera para hacerle la cena a su marido.

Así era, pensó. Haz todo normal y natural. Mantente en calma y no habrá necesidad de actuar.

Por lo tanto, cuando entró a la cocina por la puerta trasera, canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras sonreía.

— ¡Francis! —llamó—. ¿Dónde estás, frog?

Dejó la bolsa en la mesa y se dirigió al comedor; cuando le vio tirado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y un brazo doblado hacia atrás de una manera no muy natural debajo del cuerpo, ciertamente fue más que un simple choque. Todos los sentimientos que habían surgido al conocer a aquel hombre comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en su interior y corrió hacia él, corrió hasta situarse encima suya, arrodillada a su lado, y empezó a llorar. Era fácil. No necesitaba actuar.

Unos minutos después se levantó y cogió el teléfono. Sabía el número de la comisaría, y cuando el hombre al otro lado de la línea contestó, chilló.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Venid rápido! ¡Francis está muerto!

— ¿Quién habla?

—Alice Kirkland.

— ¿Y dices que Francis está muerto?

—Sí, eso mismo —sollozó— Está tendido en el suelo y creo que está muerto.

—Estaremos en un rato —comentó el hombre con cierto acento alemán.

El coche apareció muy rápido, y cuando abrió la puerta principal, dos policías se adentraron en su hogar. Conocía a ambos, conocía prácticamente a todos los policías de aquella comisaría, y se acercó al acompañante del hombre con el que había hablado la inglesa anteriormente, de altura ligeramente menor pero con rasgos completamente diferentes: pelo blanquecino y ojos que emitían reflejos rojizos. Ayudó a acomodarla en una silla y seguidamente se unió al otro hombre, rubio y de ojos azules, que se encontraba arrodillado al lado del cadáver.

— ¿Está muerto? —preguntó la inglesa.

—Temo decirla que sí. ¿Qué ocurrió?

En pocos minutos les narró su encuentro con el tendero y cómo se encontró el cuerpo inerte de su marido en el suelo. Mientras ella hablaba, el policía albino encontró una pequeña mancha de sangre congelada en la nuca de la víctima. Se la mostró al rubio el cual se levantó y se apresuró a coger el teléfono.

Momentos después más gente llegó a la casa. Primero un doctor con rasgos asiáticos, seguidamente dos detectives, cada uno de ellos tenía un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza pero a distintos lados. Después, un fotógrafo de la policía que se desplazaba por la casa con ciertos aires aristocráticos hizo varias fotos de la escena del crimen y por último, una mujer con una flor anaranjada en el pelo que sabía sobre huellas dactilares. Había un gran tumulto de murmullos y cuchicheos junto al cadáver, y los detectives se dedicaron a hacerle a la inglesa demasiada preguntas para su gusto. Aun así fueron muy amables. Contó de nuevo su historia, esta vez desde el comienzo, cuando Francis había llegado a casa; ella estaba cosiendo y él estaba cansado, tan casando que no quería haber ido a cenar fuera. Les narró cómo puso la carne en el horno, la cual se estaba cocinando ahora, y cómo había salido de casa para ir a la tienda pasando inadvertida, volviendo de nuevo y encontrándose al francés tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tendero? —preguntó uno de los detectives.

La inglesa contestó, él se giró y le susurró algo al otro detective quien, inmediatamente, fue afuera a la calle.

En quince minutos volvió con una hoja llena de notas, hubo más susurros, y mientras ella sollozaba escuchó algunas palabras sueltas "… actuaba bastante normal… muy animada… quería prepararle una cena especial… guisantes… crêpes… es imposible que ella…"

Pasado un rato, el fotógrafo y el doctor salieron de la casa dejando paso a dos hombres que se llevaron el cadáver en una camilla. La mujer que estaba con las huellas dactilares les siguió momentos después. Sin embargo, los dos detectives y los dos policías permanecieron en la sala. Fueron bastante amables, de hecho el policía albino le ofreció la casa de un familiar suyo para que pudiese estar acompañada aquella noche.

A pesar de su ayuda ella rechazó la oferta. Sentía que no podía moverse ni un metro en aquellos instantes. ¿Les sentaría mal que permaneciese allí? No se encontraba demasiado bien, realmente no estaba bien.

— ¿No sería mejor que se tumbara en la cama? —preguntó el albino.

De nuevo volvió a rechazar la oferta, quería estar donde se encontraba, en esa silla. Quizás más tarde, cuando se encontrara mejor, se movería.

Así que la dejaron allí mientras volvían a su trabajo, investigando la casa. Ocasionalmente alguno de los detectives le formulaba otra pregunta. De vez en cuando Gilbert, el policía albino, contaba una u otra anécdota relacionada con Francis cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Su marido, la dijo, había sido asesinado por un golpe en la nuca producido por un instrumento romo y pesado, casi ciertamente una pieza de metal. Estaban buscando el arma. El asesino debería de habérsela llevado consigo, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiese tirado o escondido por la casa.

—Es la vieja historia —dijo—, consigue el arma y obtendrás al criminal.

Posteriormente, uno de los detectives se sentó a su lado. ¿Sabía ella, cuestionó el chico más castaño de los dos, de algo que se encontrase en la casa que pudiera haber sido usado como arma? ¿La importaría echar un vistazo a ver si faltaba algo, una llave inglesa, por ejemplo o un jarrón?

No tenían ninguno en la casa.

— ¿Y una llave inglesa?

Ella no tenía constancia de que hubiese una herramienta así. Aunque debería de haber algunas cosas como tal en el garaje.

La búsqueda se llevó a cabo. Sabía que había más policías pululando por el jardín. Escuchaba sus pisadas en la grava y esporádicamente veía uno que otro resplandor a través de las cortinas. Se estaba haciendo tarde, eran cerca de las nueve, lo supo gracias al reloj de la repisa situado sobre la chimenea. Los cuatro hombres mostraban indicios de estar un tanto cansados de buscar por las habitaciones, más bien estaban desesperados.

—Gilbert —murmuró y el Sargento Beilschmidt se acercó—. ¿Te importaría darme una bebida?

—Claro. ¿Te refieres a ese whisky?

—Sí, por favor. Pero un trago servirá.

El albino le pasó un vaso.

— ¿Por qué no bebes un poco? —cuestionó—. Tienes que estar cansado. Por favor, te has portado demasiado bien conmigo.

—Bueno —contestó—, no está permitido pero por un poco no se va a enterar nadie, kesesese~

Uno a uno fueron siendo persuadidos para tomar un poco de la bebida. Deambularon, con vaso en mano, por la sala con un tanto incómodos por la presencia de la inglesa, intentando consolarla con palabras alentadoras. Gilbert se paseó por la cocina y segundos después llamó la atención de la anglosajona.

—Alice, el horno sigue encendido con la carne dentro y a este paso se te va a quedar como la suela de un zapato.

—Oh dear me! —se sobresaltó al escucharle—. ¡Se me había olvidado!

— ¿Lo apago?

— ¿Lo harías acaso? Gracias.

Cuando el sargento volvió por segunda vez ella le miró con unos ojos verdosos y llorosos.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —dijo.

—Ja?

— ¿Me harías un pequeño favor, tú y el resto?

—Puedo intentarlo y supongo que el resto igual.

—Bien —se colocó las gafas y le miró—. Aquí estáis, todos amigos de Francis ayudando a atrapar a la persona que acabó con su vida. Deberéis de estar tremendamente hambrientos ahora mismo porque hace un rato que ha sido la hora de la cena y, sé que Francis nunca me lo perdonaría si os dejase iros de esta casa sin ofreceros una hospitalidad digna. ¿Por qué no os coméis el cordero que hay en el horno? Tiene que estar ya hecho.

—Ni por asomo —contestó el germano.

—Por favor, no lo voy a volver a repetir. Personalmente, sería incapaz de probar bocado después de lo que ha ocurrido. Me haríais un favor si os lo comieseis. Así, cuando acabaseis, podríais seguir con la investigación.

Hubo un acuerdo entre los cuatro policías tras haber estado dudando, realmente estaban hambrientos, y al final fueron convencidos para ir a la cocina. La mujer permaneció donde estaba, oyéndoles, ya que la puerta estaba abierta y escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían con voces ininteligibles y roncas.

— ¿Quieres más, Feli?

—No. Mejor me acabo esto.

—Ella ha pedido que nos comiésemos todo. Lo ha dicho. Hagámosla un favor.

—… De acuerdo —uno de los detectives respondió con poco agrado—. Échame un poco más.

—Me preguntó dónde estará el arma que el asesino usó para golpear a la víctima —comentó el rubio del grupo—. El doctor dijo que su cráneo se había quebrado en bastantes piezas.

—Para que fuese tan compacto no nos debería de resultar muy complicado encontrarlo.

—Exacto, lo que he dicho yo.

—Además, no iba a llevar algo así por la calle si no lo iba a necesitar más.

—Yo creo que está en este edificio, ve~

—Probablemente esté debajo de nuestras narices. ¿Tú qué crees, Gilbert?

En la otra sala, Alice Kirkland dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.


End file.
